The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to testing of analog to digital converters.
In general, an analog to digital converter is a device that converts analog signals to digital codes that represent the analog signals. The digital codes may then be digitally processed as digital representations of the analog signals. For example, a digital code representing a sound may be processed using sound processing techniques.
One device characteristic of an analog to digital converter is a threshold at which a digital output changes from one digital code to another digital code. For example, an analog to digital converter may have a digital code of 0 when an analog input of zero volts is chosen as an input, and a digital code of 1 may only be output for an analog voltage of at least 0.1 volts (e.g., an analog voltage of 0.05 volts may result in a digital code of 0). Analog to digital converters may have multiple, independent digital code thresholds.
As manufacturing variations may result in a batch of analog to digital converters having varying thresholds, analog to digital converters may be tested to determine, for example, if a variance of a threshold of a device is within an acceptable range of variances. Testing many device thresholds may be time-consuming as, for example, many analog input voltages may need to be tested to determine each threshold voltage of a device under test.